


The Whoreax

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Breeding, Gay, Gay Sex, Help, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Penises, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Uncircumcised Penis, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Swallow that bibtch deep down into your tuMmy! Mmmm,, sweet Onceler tummy skin vore time..





	The Whoreax

**Author's Note:**

> UiUuuuuuggh, OTP!! SO. FUOVJKUNG, HOT OWO LMAK XD!! BRUHTHIS MAKE MY PEENIS HARDENING!!1! X3C THIS. MAKES. ME. HAVE. SEX!!.!

The Truffula forest was always filled with the sounds of the native wildlife, but today was a little different--much louder, and certainly more hectic. You see, it was mating season for most of the animals in the Truffula tree forest, and The Great and Horny Lorax was no exception. Every day of mating season, from dawn to dusk, The Lorax would walk the vast expanses of the Truffula forest, chest puffed, shoulders broad. Dick out, and ass naked, he would strut across the whole place, his impressive meat injector swinging from side to side like the world's most erotic pendulum, his swollen, heavy nuts the blue-balled equivalent of a Newton's cradle. The only problem was that no animal within the forest could serve as a suitable mate for the Lorax. It wasn't that nothing _could_ take his massive Weiner, though that was probably also the case, it was that no other animal, be it Barbaloot or Singing fish, had the necessary internal anatomy that woud allow them to bear his children. Or, at least that was what the Lorax thought before the Once-Ler had arrived. During the time that the younger man had spent in the forest, he and the Lorax had become good friends, sharing stories, talking about their problems, and helping the animals get fruit from the tops of the truffula trees. The Lorax had always known that the Once-Ler was different, but had never thought that this pale,skinny, beanpole of a man could have been his kind of different. Until mating season came around, that is. The Once-Ler had never asked about mating season in the Truffula forest--maybe he didn't even know what a mating season was--and so the Lorax had never thought to tell him. The Lorax didn't go anywhere near the Once-Ler's home for the first few days of mating season. He couldn't bring himself to visit--what would The Once-Ler say if he showed up, strutting towards his house, his glorious, uncut cooter shooter jutting out from between his thighs? No, it was much better for the both of them that the Lorax refused to go near his best friend, at this time. Besides, he needed to clean out his foreskin, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest what works I should do. I want more cursed ideas


End file.
